Back Into His Life
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: After two years of filming in New Zealand, Jo is returning to the Palm Woods. They finished shooting early, and she can't wait to get back to Kendall! But what will she do when she sees he's moved on to Lucy? Old feelings resurface and drama occurs!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I wanted to say something before you start reading! I'm sure TONS of authors have written this plot for Kendall/Jo. I just wanted to get it straight that I in no way copied or plagiarized anyone else! So please, don't bombard me with reviews saying I **_**stole**_** somebody's story, because I really didn't mean to! I've just wanted to write this out for a while, so here it is! Haha**

**Alright, my rant is done. Enjoy! :P**

At a movie set located somewhere in New Zealand, a young blonde actress walked in with a coffee in her hand. She had spent the night before celebrating with her cast mates aboutfinishing the movie early, so she needed a little pick me up to start the day.

"Miss Taylor, you look lovely this morning." A cameraman said in passing.

"Thank you Frank!" She smiled. Frank was an older staff member she'd become friends with over the past two years. Well, he along with many others.

She continued to walk when she heard someone call her name. "Jo!" It was her friend and coworker, Rebecca Mane.

"Hey Rebecca." She said as she came over. "Can you believe it's our last day on set?"

"I know! I'm gonna miss you so much!" She then pulled Jo in for a hug, in which Jo just hugged back and laughed.

"We're still going to keep in touch!" Jo reassured her. "Not to mention the big movie premieres in America, London _and _Tokyo!"

"Yes, but it won't be the same. We're not gonna see each other every day anymore!" Rebecca whined, causing Jo to roll her eyes. She loved the girl, but sometimes she was just _too_ dramatic.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." Jo said, trying to control her friend.

"Oh, right!" Rebecca said as she wiped her eyes. She then smiled and scampered off to say goodbye to other cast mates.

Jo smiled and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Bryan Gates, her friend and on-screen love interest.

"Bryan!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey." He smiled as they pulled away. "You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." She chuckled. "I can't believe we filmed all of the movies already!"

He smiled. "It only took two years of our lives, but we did it!" He held his hand up for a high five and she laughed while returning the favor. Then she said, "I'm going to miss you."

"You too." He said while hugging her again. "And don't worry, we still have the premieres!"

"That's the same thing I said to Rebecca!" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to see Rebecca off. I'll see you later Jo!" he called over his shoulder. She smiled and waved, only to be greeted by more crew workers and cast mates to say bye to.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Finally she was back in her dressing room, packing things in her suitcase. She laughed to herself every so often, finding things that held funny memories during shooting. She really was going to miss everyone, but she couldn't deny that she was anxious to get back to the U.S. Back to the Palm Woods.

Suddenly she picked up something at the bottom of her drawer. It was a picture frame, one she'd left there. She looked down at it and automatically grew warmer.

It was picture of her and Kendall before she left. They were by the Palm Woods pool, smiling with his arm draped around her shoulders.

She smiled to herself, remembering how happy and in love they were. Everything was perfect. But then she got this role, and that meant New Zealand for three years. It also meant she and Kendall would have to break up.

Suddenly her mind went back to the last time she saw him.

_Jo was next in line. She had her passport clutched in her hand, but her heart was heavier than it had ever been. She was about ready to leave the country and Kendall for three whole years to shoot a movie in New Zealand. It was great for her career, but horrible for their relationship._

_But then he appeared in front of her. She was confused as to why he was there, but the happiness she felt when seeing his face canceled that out._

"_We forgot our goodbye kiss." He said plainly, staring into her eyes._

"_I know." Her voice cracked, but she didn't care. _

_His face then brightened slightly as he leaned in closer, pressing his lips to hers. She shut her eyes, already feeling the tears coming. But she wanted to stay strong for him._

_Then they pulled away for the last time. She picked up her suitcase and walked further down to security, finally letting the tears fall. Although she looked back once more, to see his eyes shining as well. She showed a weak smile and turned again, leaving him behind._

Jo put the picture frame into her suitcase. She suddenly noticed it was the same one she used that day as well. She smiled and raised a hand up to her face, placing them on her lips. She could still feel his kiss, one she'd never forget.

"Miss Taylor, your limo is here." She heard through the door. She snapped out of her daydream and zipped her case, picking it up and walking to the door. She then cast one last look at the dressing room she had practically lived in for the past two years, before turning off the light and closing the door.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Kendall and Logan walked into the Palm Woods lobby, consumed in a conversation of hockey.

From about ten feet away, Camille and Lucy were sitting on the comfy couches. Camille looked up, saw the guys, and smirked. "Ooh, there's Kendall." She said, patting Lucy's arm.

Automatically Lucy's head sprang up, a smile on her face. But then she realized what she was doing and played it cool. "I don't care." She said, rather unconvincingly.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Oh, you so do! I've seen the way you look at him."

Lucy bit her lip and looked at her friend. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

Camille nodded. "_Oh_ yeah! You guys keep pretending that you don't like each other, but you totally do! I wish he'd just ask you out already."

Lucy's eyes got wider. "Wait, you know for a fact he likes me back?"

Camille raised her eyebrows, causing Lucy to suddenly play it cool again. That made Camille laugh and say, "Yes. Well, he hasn't exactly said it. But I can tell."

Lucy couldn't help it. She smiled and looked back at Kendall, who was still talking to Logan.

Suddenly Logan glanced over, saw the girls, and said, "There's Lucy." He nudged Kendall's arm, making his friend look over too.

"Oh, yeah. There she is." Kendall looked to the side, acting like he didn't really care. But Logan, just like Camille, knew better than that.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out already?" He asked, pointing to the rocker.

Kendall hesitated for a moment before saying, "Because…James and Carlos had dibbs on her first. Everyone knows you can't go passed dibbs!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please, they're over her. They've moved on to the new girl in 8D. So go on!" He pushed Kendall in Lucy's direction, but he didn't budge. "What's wrong?"

"Who said I even like Lucy like that? I sure didn't!" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't have to say it. It's obvious to everyone, well except Lucy. Now ask her out!" He pushed Kendall again, and this time he moved a little bit.

"Alright, I will!" He said to Logan, holding his hands up in defense. "But not now. Now I just want to hang out with them like it's normal. I'll ask her sometime…not now."

He began walking to them, leaving Logan behind. Logan just sighed and followed, smiling at Camille.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he kissed her. They were an on-again off-again couple, and now they were definitely on.

"Hey cuteness." She replied. Lucy and Kendall, who sat behind them, just groaned.

"Get a room!" Lucy said, causing Kendall to chuckle. She smiled and blushed, mentally cursing herself. She _never_ blushed in front of a guy before!

"So, what's new?" she asked casually, clearing the awkwardness.

He shook his head. "Not much. How about you?"

"Same. That's how it usually is around here, isn't it?" She smiled.

"It seems that way." He sighed, spreading his arms across the back of the couch. Lucy swallowed and felt the butterflies inside. How could one guy have this much effect on her?

Then, she had a realization. Why would she wait for _him_ to make the first move? She was a rocker chic for heaven's sake! She always took matters into her own hands, and that's exactly what she was going to do this time.

Having a new found courage, she leaned closer to him and said, "Then why don't we do something out of the blue? Wanna go out tonight?"

He just looked at her for a moment, crashing down her courage. She knew this was a mistake; she should've never done i-

"Sure." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, totally shocked. They didn't even notice that Logan and Camille were watching as well, not believing it was finally happening.

He stood up. "Yeah, let's go out. How does eight sound?"

She was quiet for a second before smiling and saying, "You know where I live."

He nodded at her and went to the elevators, disappearing inside one of them. Lucy just looked at Camille, and they both squealed in delight.

"Nice one." Logan said to himself, smirking. Finally they were done playing their little game.

Meanwhile Kendall smiled to himself in the elevator. He couldn't believe it. _She _asked _him_ out. What were the odds?

He couldn't deny that he felt happy and excited about their date. But he also felt something else, an emotion he couldn't place. Little did he know that at that moment, Jo was getting off her plane. She was coming back into his life, and he didn't even know it.

**What do you think? :)**

**Don't forget to read&review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, I can't believe you finally did it!" James smiled, clapping Kendall on the shoulder. Kendall just smirked as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Actually, I didn't. _She_ did." He said, turning around.

James rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, you're going out with Lucy, man!"

"Yeah, but why did she say yes to _you_ and not us?" Carlos asked from the couch, motioning to himself and James.

Kendall shrugged, his smirk growing. "I don't know, maybe because I played it cool and didn't practically _force_ myself on her?"

Carlos and James scoffed as Logan came over. "Changing the subject, where are you taking Lucy tonight?"

"I thought just a dinner in the Palm Wood's restaurant?" Kendall said.

When he heard James' deride, he just rolled his eyes. "Really? We can go there any time! Take her someplace fancy."

"That's exactly _why_ I'm taking her there! I want this night to go as casually as possible." Kendall explained.

"Yeah, because _every girl_ wants their first date with a guy to be casual." Katie said sarcastically as she came into the room.

Kendall just looked at her. "Katie? How old are you again?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Ignoring that, I agree with James when he says that you should take Lucy somewhere fancy." She and James didn't look at each other as they high fived.

Kendall sighed. "Look, I'm going with my gut on this!" He turned to the door, opening it. "Now wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" The others called out simultaneously, Kendall leaving right afterwards.

After he was gone, Katie turned and said, "He's totally gonna blow this." The guys nodded in agreement before all going to the couch to play video games.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Kendall couldn't deny his palms were sweaty as he knocked on Lucy's door. He decided to take a deep breath and play it cool, like he always did.

But he froze when she opened the door, looking beautiful to him. She still had her red and black hair, but she looked different to him. In a good way.

"Wow, Lucy you look…" He started, making her smile.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She chuckled.

He smiled and held his arm out to her. "Well, shall we?" She nodded and took his arm as they began walking down the hallway.

"So, where exactly are we going?" She asked.

He started to doubt his decision. "T-The Palm Woods restaurant."

He was filled with relief as she sighed. "Oh good, I thought it was going to be somewhere fancy. No offense, but I think a first date should casual."

He just smiled at her as they walked on. _"Take that James and Katie!"_ He thought, doing a mental fist in the air.

Soon they made it to the restaurant, where Kendall made reservations. The host led them to their table, where Kendall pulled Lucy's chair out for her. It was the perfect date, or had been.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"So, how's the date going?" Camille asked as Logan stepped aside, letting her into the apartment. It was around an hour after the evening started.

"Good. He just texted me that they finished their dinner and are headed to the park for a _walk in the moonlight_." Logan said the last part in a deep voice, making his girlfriend laugh.

"Well, if their having fun." She smiled as she sat on the couch with him, his arm around her. Meanwhile, James, Katie and Carlos sat the kitchen counter.

"He messed up." James commented, making Katie nod.

"Totally." She agreed, them high fiving again.

"You guys, at least their having a good time." Carlos said, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Dude, Katie's younger than you and she knows more about dating than you!" James laughed. "Remember your date with Jennifer?"

"Which one?" Carlos smirked. "I've had _plenty_ with her."

James and Katie looked at each other and rolled their eyes, just as there was someone at the door. "I'll get it." Katie said, getting up and walking to the front door.

She opened it, only to reveal Jo standing there while smiling. "Jo?" Katie just asked, frozen.

"Who is it?" James called over his shoulder. But when he saw the blond, he froze as well.

Suddenly there was a squeal and then Camille was running over to her old best friend. "Jo!" She exclaimed.

"Camille!" Jo said with as much energy, hugging her. They embraced for a good full minute before each pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? I can't believe you're back!" Camille smiled as everyone else came over.

"Well, my movie finished filming a year early, so I came back!" Jo said happily. She then hugged each of the boys and Katie. "How are you guys?"

"We're good. It's great to see you!" Logan was the first male to speak up.

"Yeah, it is. You look good!" James said next.

"You do." Katie smiled, nodding.

She returned their smiles. "Thanks. I've missed you all so much!" She then looked around. "Where's Kendall?"

Everyone froze again, but Carlos as always had no filter. "He's in the Palm Woods park."

Everyone just looked at him with wide eyes, but Jo's smile widened. "Great! I'm gonna go see him. See you guys later!" She waved and left.

Everybody continued to stare at Carlos, where the helmeted boy just looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"Carlos! Kendall's on a date right now and you just told his ex-girlfriend where!" Logan exclaimed.

Realization set in as Carlos looked around. "_Oh_, that was bad. Wasn't it?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"We have to go stop her!" Katie said, running out the door with everyone following her. But when they reached Jo again, she was already almost out of the lobby.

"Jo! Why don't you go see your parents first?" James suggested, standing in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "What do you think I've been doing all day? I wanted to see them _today _so I could see Kendall _tonight_!"

She continued walking again, but Logan was the next to stop her. "What about Mr. Bitters? I know he missed you!"

"Cranky Bitters?" She asked with a weird look on her face. "No thanks."

Next up was Carlos. "Buddha Bob?"

"What is up with you guys?" She asked them, turning around. They all had no response, so she just said, "I'm going to go see him."

She began walking away again. Carlos went to stop her, but James held him back. "Why did you-"

"Because; she has to find out sometime." He said, it being the truth much to his dismay.

Meanwhile Jo walked through the park, a giant smile on her face. The thought of seeing him in a matter of moments made her heart leap, so she wanted to get there faster.

Suddenly she spotted him, standing about ten feet away. She smiled and was about to shout his name out, but then a girl came over with his and her smoothies. She gave the pink one to Kendall and leaned up, kissing him straight on the lips.

Jo's leaping heart froze at the sight, feeling slightly sick. What was Kendall doing with _that girl_? Didn't he miss her as much as she missed him? Why did he forget so quickly?

So many questions were running through her head, so she herself ran. Away from the sight of the guy she loved kissing another girl.

**First, let me say how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting so long! Hopefully it will never happen again! I can't promise anything, but I'll try to update this one more! Haha **

**Please read&review! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! XD**


End file.
